jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatboy Slim
Fatboy Slim & Christopher Walken, also called just Fatboy Slim, were a musician and dancer act from JayGT: Three D. They were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Fatboy returned to JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background Norman Cook, aka Fatboy Slim, is an English DJ, musician, multi-instrumentalist and record producer/mixer. As a solo electronic act, he has won ten MTV Video Music Awards and two Brit Awards. His records as Fatboy Slim also helped to popularise the big beat genre, which achieved mainstream popularity in the 1990s. Cook first rose to fame in the 1980s as the bass guitarist for the Hull-based indie rock band The Housemartins, who scored a UK number-one single with their a cappella cover of Isley-Jasper-Isley's "Caravan of Love". After the band split, Cook formed Beats International whose debut album spawned their signature hit, "Dub Be Good to Me", which was another UK number-one as well as going on to become the seventh best-selling single of 1990 in the UK. Cook then went on to join numerous other acts, including Freak Power who had a hit single Turn On, Tune In, Cop Out, Pizzaman, and The Mighty Dub Katz, to moderate success. Cook adopted the Fatboy Slim moniker in 1996 and released Better Living Through Chemistry to critical acclaim. Follow-ups You've Come a Long Way, Baby; Halfway Between the Gutter and the Stars; and Palookaville, as well as their associated singles, including "The Rockafeller Skank"; "Praise You"; "Right Here, Right Now"; "Weapon of Choice"; and "Wonderful Night", were also met with positive reviews and commercial success. In 2008, Cook founded a project called The Brighton Port Authority. Cook has been responsible for successful remixes for Cornershop, Beastie Boys, A Tribe Called Quest, Groove Armada, and Wildchild. In 2010, in partnership with David Byrne, he released the concept music album Here Lies Love. The album was staged into a musical and premiered off-Broadway in 2013 and premiered in the United Kingdom at the Royal National Theatre in 2014. In 2017, the musical runs in the United States through the Seattle Repertory Theater. The musical garnered numerous awards and nominations to date. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fatboy_Slim Christopher Walken is an American stage and film lead and character actor who has appeared in more than 100 films and television shows, including Annie Hall (1977), The Deer Hunter (1978), The Dogs of War (1980), The Dead Zone (1983), A View to a Kill (1985), Batman Returns (1992), True Romance (1993), Pulp Fiction (1994), Sleepy Hollow (1999), Catch Me If You Can (2002), Hairspray (2007), Seven Psychopaths (2012), the first three Prophecy films, Antz (1998), The Jungle Book (2016), as well as music videos by many popular recording artists. Walken has received a number of awards and nominations during his career, including winning the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his portrayal of Nikanor "Nick" Chebotarevich in The Deer Hunter. He was nominated for the same award and won BAFTA and Screen Actors Guild Awards for his performance as Frank Abagnale Sr. in Catch Me If You Can. Walken's films have grossed more than $1 billion in the United States. He has also played the lead in the Shakespeare plays Hamlet, Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet and Coriolanus. He is a popular guest-host of Saturday Night Live, having hosted seven times as of April 2008. His most notable roles on the show include record producer Bruce Dickinson in the "More Cowbell" sketch, the double-entendre-named, disgraced Confederate officer Colonel Angus and, in multiple appearances, The Continental. Walken debuted as a film director and scriptwriter with the short film Popcorn Shrimp in 2001. He also wrote and acted the main role in a play about his idol Elvis Presley, titled Him, in 1995. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Walken While Fatboy Slim & Christopher Walken will both be appearing during the Judge Cuts, Christopher won't be appearing in every performance afterwards (if they make it), due to schedule conflicts. Judge Cuts Fatboy Slim & Christopher Walken's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D04 consisted of Fatboy performing his song "Weapon of Choice" while Christopher danced to it and flew around in the air. JayDK, guest judge Usagi, Pennies, and Foxy gave the duo standing ovations. Fatboy & Christopher's performance was strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Due to conflicting schedules, Christopher Walken was not present for this round. Fatboy Slim's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 3D07 consisted of performing his song "Right Here, Right Now". Cards, Pennies, and Foxy buzzed the act. Fatboy Slim did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals, eliminating him from the competition instead of Lin-Manuel Miranda. Category:Acts Category:Instrumentalists Category:3D Acts Category:3D Instrumentalists Category:Dancers Category:3D Dancers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Instrumentalists